HetaSchool
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: AU...from the outside it looks like normal school, but it's not as shiny as it looks, the habitants held secrets either the students up to the school owner; sorry changed the summary because my brain doesn't want to cooperate with the old theme
1. student council

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by d doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change

* * *

**Chapter 1: Student Council**

Spring has come, as well as the new term in school. Most of them are waiting in anticipation, wondering the placement of their new class and new friends. As for the first grader, high school is the place where the bitter sweet memories as youngsters started, they don't want to miss it, new friends, new life and maybe new love.

"...with this...I hope you can enjoy your high school time to the fullest..."

Alfred yawns for the tenth time since the speech started. Not much things made him bored and the principal speech is one of the little things he hate. Still standing on the line, this is his second year and he should be proud because he was chosen as the new head of the student council but the principal speech that started this morning has ruin his mood.

"Hey...Arthur can we just sneak out from here? I'm totally bored..."

Arthur, his classmate and also the one he chose as his vice in student council throw deadly glare at him. He is bored, indeed but no way he let his friend shamed the student council.

"Where is your brain, Alfred...you want student council to be ashamed of your 'bored' reason?," He half whispered to Alfred who stand behind him.

"They can't do anything about that, we are the law..."

"Idiot, that's why I told you...it's not funny when the law maker break their own rules"

"But...it's fun and I'm bored...," Alfred still trying to persuade Arthur with his whining.

"No, your whining is useless...plus...Kiku watching over us...," Arthur throw his gaze to the neighbor class line, there he found Honda Kiku, the discipline head gives them 'If you dare to leave I won't play ease at you' smile.

"Ugh...why the hell I choose him at the first place, I think my brain broken at that time..."

"Your brain always broken, no wonder"

"Shut up!!"

* * *

"Heeeeyyy what took you so long? I'm almost die because of the boredom..."

"Francis...what the hell are you doing here?," Asked Arthur.

"I skip the speech and I decided to wait for you here...," He laughed.

"Not that...this is student council room, what are you doing here?!"

"Hey does your 'close friend' of yours didn't say anything?," He smiles, teasing his not so good in term of relationship childhood friend. "I'm the new sexy secretary"

"WHAAAT, then who he choose as a regent? Don't tell me it's..."

"I'm the regent...," A childish voice makes Arthur turned his head.

"There he is...I thought you know each other...," Francis smirks.

"I...Ivan?"

"Good morning...," He smiles.

Arthur feels he's been thrown to the black hole and never come back. This is the worst...this is the worst combination of student council. With this he feels like this year student council won't surpass the last year. The last year student council was like, the best student council their school has.

"Ooh...you already gathered!!," Full spirited voice reaches Arthur's ears.

Alfred comes with his hands full of hamburger and cola. While behind him, Kiku helps him to bring his school bag.

"What the hell is this...you recruited some weird people as student council's members?," Arthur drags Alfred's further from other members who seems like preoccupied with their introduction to each other.

"I don't see any trouble with that...," Alfred keeps munching and munching.

"But...but...where do you get those confidence?"

"Because I'm the chief and I'm the hero!!"

"What the..."

"Under my command, there's nothing impossible...HAHAHAHAHA...," With his loud laugh, he walks towards his other members.

"Oh God...," Arthur can't help but slam his hand to his face.

* * *

"Okay we'll start our first meeting...and I will tell you what position you might held...maybe you already know but I want to make this clear, okay..."

Arthur sighs, at this time Alfred looks different than Alfred he knows, maybe he has the quality of leadership.

"Arthur Kirkland...you're the vice president...help the president with all you've got!"

"Yes...yes...," He answers lazily.

"Ivan Braginsky...you're the regent, stop the useless flow of many clubs expenses...otherwise we're broke!!"

"Yes...," He smiles.

"Francis Bonnefoy...you're the secretary...do more work and less flirting!!"

"Hey...flirting is my life, you can't bound that!," He slams the table to protest but Alfred doesn't care and Francis pouts.

"Honda Kiku, you're the discipline head, so most of the rules are in your hand, don't let me disappoint!!"

"I'll try to do my best"

"With this student council this year officialy confirmed. Let's do our best for this school!"

All of them clapping their hands. They seems satisfied also with the new president and see a bright road under his command.

"But wait...what do you do as president?," Asked Arthur.

"Me? I'm doing all the president work..., ordering you and slacking off," He laughed.

"HEYY"

* * *

**A/N:** hetalia, this is my new obsession many chara will appears soon :)

I'm sorry for the lame start :)

please enjoy


	2. he'll never listen

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change

* * *

**Chapter 2: He'll Never Listen**

Arthur sighed after the early meeting was over. Not that he did not agree on Alfred's choice of people, just he has tendency not to tell him anything, everyone have to follow his will, he never give anyone to talk, and it was including him.

"Seriously what do you think I am?," He asked him when they walked back to their class.

"Umm...Arthur?," He answered him with another dangling question.

"I **AM** Arthur!!," He burst. "It's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about this Student Council's members...why didn't you talk about it before with me!!?"

"You're not agree?," He asked him again.

"Not that I'm agree, just talk to...," His sentence suddenly being cut.

"What's the deal, I mean at last you agree...this is superb, **MY** choice never wrong...," Then Alfred fastened his step back to their class. Left Arthur alone in the hallway.

Arthur clenched his fist. This is not the first time, he was **ALWAYS** like that. He remembered the day when he asked him to go out with him. It was their last day on middle school, when he put his largest goofy smile on his face.

"Urgh, I think I have to compromise again this time...," He sighed.

"Do you have any problem...?"

"GYAAAAA," The flat tone voice made him jumped a few centimeters. "Ki...Kiku...you scared me!!"

"It's Honda...," He diverted his gaze to the school ally again.

"Eh, umm...yes...Honda-san you made me scared," He awkwardly revised what he was saying about his name.

"I'm sorry...," He said again still in flat tone, Arthur couldn't tell he was really feel sorry or not. "I was walking back to my class but...I saw you and you seemed have trouble"

"Err...no...I don't have trouble...," He scratched his cheek, tried his best not to looked at the supervisor of discipline eyes.

"It's written on your face...," He gave him a quick look and diverted his eyes again. "..but if you don't want to talk...then I'll take my leave...Kirkland-san...," He bow a bit and ready to left him.

"Wait...Kiku...can we talk...," Arthur swallowed hard while his hand grabbed Kiku's hand.

"I'ts Honda...and yes...we can talk...," He smiled.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was the graduating ceremonial for them. Most of them was crying but not him, because he has no one to cried at. Not because he has no friend, but at that time ha has no special person to him, so he thought there's no use to cry._

_Until that man came in front of him. Without saying 'Hi' or 'Hello', He stood there with both of his hands on his hips. Faced him with his bright clear blue eyes and the smile of confidence._

"_You're gonna be my lover...and I won't take no as an answer!" _

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**He flinched when he remembered the day. It was supposed to be his relieve day, but somehow it became the humiliating day in his entire life. It was kinda sad since the one who did the confession was a guy. A guy he haven't talk before and how come those selfish came and confessed to him.

And until now he still didn't know why he accepted him at the same time. Aah...now he was thinking that he might be so desperate to find a lover and beyond his knowledge, he was accepting him.

"So...you feel that you've been ignored?"

Kiku's voice snatched him back from his reverie and suddenly he remembered that he was talking to him about their matter, his problem and Alfred's.

"Yes...because...he didn't talk to me before he decided to pick the members of the student council"

"You're not agree?," The poor expression of Kiku's face somehow intimidating him.

"No...not that I don't agree...just...I'll be glad if he talked about it with me first, I'm his...," He cut his line when he felt the intense gaze of Kiku's eyes landed on him. "I'm his...vice president...," He gulped.

"I see...," Kiku turned his head again to the ground and Arthur could breath free again. Not that he hide his relationship with Alfred, he just want to kept it low. He needed no new person to know it, like Francis mockery wasn't enough.

"It always like this...since the first grade, he won't listen to what I said..."

"Then what to do?"

"I don't know...I'm feeling like...I want to punish him or something..."

Kiku watched him intently and Arthur seemed didn't realize that, he was too busy dwelling inside his own mind. "I'll help you..."

"Really? Do you have any idea?," His face brimmed so bright.

"How about...I...pretend to be your...lover...," Kiku played his feet on the ground, a slight of pink appeared on his face.

Arthur silenced, he looked at the smaller person who smiled at him now. Arthur's eyes seemed wanted to popped out from it's socket when he heard Kiku's plan.

"_Wait, what does that means? Does that some kind of confession? NO NO...I can use this...if Alfred thinks that I got someone I get close to, maybe he'll turn his attention to me!!"_

"A...are you sure about that?," He asked.

"Yes...," Kiku responded, "Would it be good...if...he knows there's something wrong between the student council's members?"

"_Bingo!!"_

"That would be not okay though...he will...maybe...," He stuttered at his own sentences, felt the doubt Alfred will turned his head to him and forgot his stupid egoism.

"Pay attention to you...," Kiku continued and the positive thought flowed to Arthur's brain again.

"YES!! I'll go and tell him then I wanna see his reaction!!" He stood and left Kiku alone in school park. The smaller man smiled and sighed feeling content while he enjoyed the breeze of sakura tree.

"Well...we'll see..."

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** kufufufu let's see what will happened :D does kiku really like arthur? hehehe

let's see later :)


	3. family

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change

**Chapter 3: Family**

**

* * *

**Kiku watched Arthur retreating back until he was disappear. He smiled and inhaled the air of spring which felt so warm and sweet for the last time before he really walked to his own class, he haven't taken his seat.

Not that Kiku aware of those two fool love birds, he totally aware of them without they told him. He was quite observer with his surrounding but even so, he only got a little people he called friends.

"Heeeey...Kiku...come here...," One brunette with mysterious hair curl waved at him when he arrived at his class, while the stoic blond in front of him just nod in silence, signed that they already taken the seat for him.

"Aah...arigatou, Feliciano-san, Ludwig-san...," He gave them small smile and watched the only two person he considered as a friend, interacted.

Not that he limited his friends network but, somehow all the people he wanted to befriend with, were getting tired and some of them said that he was boring. It is right he's a man with a little words but it was not his intention to be like that, but at last he found people who really understood and accepted him the way he was.

Both of his best friends already being with him since they were in their first grade. They didn't have the same class, in fact they just met under the rain, where they waited patiently (except for Feliciano) until the rain stopped.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kiku tried to shield his head with his bag while the rain poured so hard. He kept asking why the rain must fell when he was on his way back home. After almost fifteen minutes he searched for shelter, he found one. He didn't care whether he already soaked wet, all he wanted was stood under something that covered him from the cruel water that made him chilled._

_An already closed old petshop provided its front porch for him to stay a while. He moved his feet to the almost unnoticeable place and he sighed after he reached it. It was him and only him again, alone._

"_Nee...nee...Ludwig can we go home now?" _

_That was exactly Kiku thought before he heard happy childish voice, asked someone to go home with him under the rain. Kiku turned his head just to found two person, from his school. He hardly remembered them but he acknowledged them from their uniform._

"_No...," Said the blond stoic student._

"_Nee...nee...how about now?" _

"_No!" _

"_Nee...nee...if we go home now, I can give you kiss" _

"_NO, and no kissing in public place...," The blond sentence trailled off he looked to Kiku's direction and made eye contact with the smaller man._

"_I'm sorry...I...didn't mean to...watch you...," He said in his nervous manner while diverted his gaze to the floor. _

"_Aa...ah...no I hope you don't mind we were being noisy here...," The blond student shook his head, while the weird curl student popping out beside him with his happy face._

"_Waiii...friends...nee...nee...I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is Ludwig...we are..."_

"_Shut up," Said the blond in loud tone made Kiku and Feliciano covered their ears. Being as observant as always Kiku could see the pink shade on the blond face. "Ahem...nice to meet you...," The blond stretch out his hands and Kiku accepted it._

"_I'm Honda Kiku...," He couldn't help but smiled to the students in front of him that he thought might not remembered him the next and after the day passed._

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**But Kiku was wrong, in fact after the rain, they seemed attached to him. Like glue, not ever once they said they bored of him or tired, they just hung around him like flies to food. Not that he dislike it, actually he liked it there's another people around him made everything became merrier. He could forgot his lonesome for a while, at least when he was at school.

"I'm home..."

But there's only silence welcomed him. He sighed and proceed to living room, where he thought the only life in the house beside him might be fell a sleep under the kotatsu. And he was right, the long haired man slept so peacefully there.

"Aniki...wake up...," He stroke his brother's body gently.

"Hrmmh? Kiku? You already home, aru?," He brushed his eyes with his back of his hands. "Crap, I haven't cook anything, aru!!!"

"That is okay, Aniki...I can cook my self...," He smiled.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Kiku...I overslept...I can't help myself...aru..."

"I already said it's okay," He still put his smile to his only brother to assured him. "Since Aniki already worked so hard...I'll make dinner..."

"Aah...thank you Kiku...but how was your day, aru?"

"Mmm...today's been great..."

"Do you make a..."

"I need to cook dinner...or we will starving...," He stood nervously and cut his Aniki's sentence. It was always his casualties that became so familiar with Kiku, his Aniki always asked whether he successfully made a new friend when he came to the new class, he couldn't lie...so he decided to walked away and diverted the conversation.

"_That is okay....," _He thought to himself while he tied knot on his white apron. _"As long as I have my best friends and Aniki, I will be okay...I have my family with me..."_

_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Arthur walked alone to his house. After 2 hours waited that idiot, he decided to went home. Alfred wasn't there, the bigger man already left the school before he knew it. He sighed in disappointment, while thinking, whether to ended their stuck relationship was the best way.

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** Kiku is lonely D= and what will Arthur do D=? Can you guess the next chara :D? lalalalalalalaaaa~~

Anyway I want to make circulation chapters, one chapter for one chara, then move to other chara and again back to the first chara LOL. Absolutely gonna be long chapters :D

and for you who wonder why this is so fast, actually I have nothing to do at office now so I'm using my time for writing and killing time :) (is forget about the internship paper that I must do)

enjoy :)


	4. aniki

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aniki**

Oh my...he made his mistake again. How he always forgot that his little brother hate the question which ever put the term 'friend' in it. Great, they will have a silence dinner after this. He looked at the kitchen but Kiku being silent, only the sound of the knife hit the chop board heard.

Maybe it was his fault after all, maybe the words of hospitality is not what they needed in the international school for rich brat where Kiku studied. He should've put him in the public school after all.

Because of his high expectation, he made him schooled there. Well all the expenses while he was there was being nullified because Kiku got his scholarship as long as he stand on top of the others' point.

He sighed and wished that he could afford him many things. He _could_, but his meeting with someone he didn't want to acknowledged anymore changed everything.

"Aniki...aniki...dinner is ready..."

"Eh...ah...so...sorry...my eyelids are so heavy, aru..."

"Are you okay? Needs some medicine?"

"Ah no...Kiku, thanks actually...maybe I'm just a bit tired, aru..."

"Ah...maybe you need total rest..."

"Yeah maybe...," He said. Not only his body was tired, but also his mind. But he can't do some day off because it will impact his daily life and financial.

"Aniki...I don't want you to get sick...I...I will stop schooling and...and...help you..."

"NO!!," He blurted. "Instead...you can search for a rich girl and married her, aru...," He smile sheepishly.

"Ma...married..."

"YES...find a good one and married her, but be careful...don't fall to jerk like me, aru...," He diverted his gaze.

Kiku went silent too, not that the older one wanted to made the situation became gloomy, it was just...he couldn't help it. Every time they talked about this certain person, the mood became heavy.

"Well...no need to worry about your Aniki! I will be all right...now let's eat"

He felt had enough talking about that person and he didn't want his same mother but different father felt more worried to him. He didn't want to make his precious little brother burdened, at last it was something he promised to himself when their mother died.

* * *

_He met that guy when they were still in college, he was his junior in the same faculty. At that time he didn't interested on that guy, because he wanted to focused on his education while he already had a good job._

_He didn't remember how, but his junior became attracted and glued to him. He didn't know what's wrong with him, at that time he found his former lover has an innocent look and full spirited life, that made him fell in love._

_When their relationship became serious, he offered him his key and he accepted it. Since his brother already knew and liked the man, Kiku also felt happy that his brother's junior slash lover will moved to their heritage house._

_Came from wealthy family didn't mean that he didn't attracted to money. Those punk stole his saving book, stamp and all the jewelries their mother left them, so they won't worried if someday they run out off the money. _

_He felt so cheated when he went nowhere to be found with all his family fortune. All of that happened to him made him so devastated and he felt he wanted to die but he remembered he still have his brother that really needed him, so he quit his college, took many side jobs and focused to made his brother happy, at last giving him foods and proper education._

"_I swear if I met those punk, I will kill him, aru!!!" _

_

* * *

_"Aniki...wake up...Aniki," Again his brother's voice made him opened his eyes.

"Ah...is it the time, aru?"

"Um yes...Aniki asked me to woke you up at 9 PM...it's the time...," The emotionless face brother of him stopped a while. "I...I will switched with you...Aniki...please take a rest...," His voice sounded so soft on his ears.

"It's okay...I'll do it, you have to wake up early tomorrow, I'll do my job and you do yours okay, aru...," He stood and took the coat from Kiku's hands, his little brother seems agitated.

"But Aniki..."

"No but...," He smiled and trashed his brother's hair. "I go then...see you later, Kiku, aru..."

Kiku assisted him to the front door like usual and when the door opened, he was welcomed by the cold wind and he hissed.

"Already spring but it seems the night wind hasn't changed, aru...," He muttered to himself.

He went for his another side job in construction site, it was indeed a tiresome job but the payment is high. He started from 9 PM until 2 PM then he would go home and rest a bit and prepared for some other side jobs that he did under the daylight.

It was harsh, but he won't complain. It was his fault at the first place to trust such guy. Now all he can do was worked so hard to stay alive.

He was so lost in his thought until he didn't realize a man bumped on him and made him fell flat on his butt. He cursed with his native and a hand offered him a help.

"Oh...I'm so sorry...I...I didn't mean to...bumped on you..."

"Well at last next time, tried to be careful a bit, it was hurt, aru...," He accepted the hand and straightened his sight, a really tall guy that seems so familiar with him. "Y...you..."

"AH! I'm glad you still remember me, Wang Yao-san...," He smiled with his childish face.

"Ivan, aru!!"

"Are you going to your work place?"

"Umm...yes, aru..."

"Well...if you received my job offering last year, you won't suffer this..."

"Since my mother died, I decided to wash my hands clean, aru..."

"Is that so?," He smiled. "But you know where to find me if you changed your mind..."

He still stood there even after Ivan bid him goodbye, that boy already grown up even he was taller than him, he remembered when he was little he always teased him until the blond-silvery haired boy cried. Now after he met him after those years he lost contact, his head felt so full, thinking about his life, his brother and their future. He can't work like this forever, his body won't be able to bear it soon or later.

_Maybe accepting his job is the best way for me?_

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** Can you guess who's the jerk? ;)

for this chapter I'm not using the characters name until Ivan called him but you must've been known him LOL and yes this is not only about the 'now in high school' chara but also about their surroundings. UGH...

NEXT...


	5. secrets: age

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets: Age**

I have secrets, you have secrets, all of us has secrets and it was including him. He has many secrets he'd like to hide from anyone, even to his closest. But this time I would like you to know his secrets but I want to make sure that your lips are sealed.

_Can you keep it?_

_

* * *

_He yawned and stretched his body. Today was another day and he was a bit happy because his nightmare didn't come and pay him a visit. He stepped on rug underneath his bed and felt the warmth when it touched his feet bare skin. Looking outside the window, the sun really shone so bright and again he smiled.

"I'm glad it's already spring"

He inhaled and recall about his meeting with Wang Yao, the son of his family acquaintance. Their family in fact really close and they built their business together. Wang Yao and Honda Kiku's mom was an incredible woman, she can do a lot with her small hands, but funnily in the students council meeting yesterday, it was his first encounter with Kiku. His mother hid him so well so he didn't know who he was and his family background, poor child.

His ears catch the sound of knocking on his room door and he allowed the knocker to came in. He was a familiar face to him, since the knocker was the only one he allowed to took care of him since he was child.

"Good morning, Ivan-san...," A soft voice reach his ears.

"Good morning, Toris...," He smiled.

"I've prepared your breakfast and your uniform...," He put the pile of clothes and set of breakfast on the table, while he walked to the side of his bed to put all the things back to it's place.

"Thank you...," Ivan walked to the table and started to ate the food Toris served.

"Seems like, last night you sleep well..."

"Yes...it was a relieve...," He bit his bread and swallowed it slowly. "Sorry for trouble I made...made you wake up every night"

"Aah...that's fine...it's my duty...," He trailed off and his gaze wandered. "I...I will wait for you in the first floor, if you already finished..."

"Yes..."

Ivan slowly cut the bacon which Toris served and stared back over the window. Sure time goes fast, already passed 10 years after the tragedy he wanted to buried, 10 years of nightmare. He wished he could forget but no...it kept haunting him.

He diverted his gaze to the pile of clothes near him. He stared for a while then started to dress himself silently a small smile escaped his lips. He has no right to wear this uniform, because it was already too late for him to wore that, already too late 2 years ago.

_Secret number one...He fake his age..._

"Being twenty while trapped in high school uniform...I don't know whether it's good or saddening...," He chuckled.

_Husshhh..._

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** very short chapter of Ivan =.=

because I can't think any proper line for him again, bad me...all the line will lead into chaos, after this if the chapters back to Ivan, it'll be under the subtitle -secrets- he has many and needs to nailed up and I started slowly :)

well enjoy :)


	6. I don't get him

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change

* * *

**Chapter 6: I don't get him**

"Bastard!!," He pushed his mobile phone keyboard angrily. It was already billionth time he tried to called him but the only thing who answered him was the voice message. He scowled and stared the view outside his car window, he even didn't bother that the person beside him stared at him worriedly.

"A...are you okay...brother?," The person beside him asked in trembled voice.

"I'm okay Matthew...don't worry...," He turned his head to faced his brother and diverted his gaze back to the view.

His thought run somewhere else. he tried to recall, did he do something that made him angry in this past days? But he couldn't recall any. It was supposed to be his flowery second grade of high school but why did he made things more complicated to him, _to them_.

The car stopped in front of the gate because the owner of the school forbid the car to enter the school yard. It was something he proud of, even the head master didn't dare to complained and like the other students, he got off in front of the gate and walked to his office.

When the car slowly disappeared from his sight, Alfred spotted someone that looked so familiar with him. That person was so tall, so it was very impossible to him not recognize the owner of that body.

"See ya later, Matthew...," He forgot his problem and run, left his brother who has tend to be forgotten alone at the place where he stood.

"Bu...but brother...," Matthew sighed, all he wanted to do was walked with his bro to the gate but it seems the older man never understood that.

* * *

He sneaked behind the tall man and read the situation. The tall man eyed his servant who looked having fun with his best friend. Anything that the tall man thought, Alfred didn't want to know.

"I~vaaan good morning!!," He jumped to his friend made the said person a bit stunned.

"Go...good morning Alfred-san...you came alone? Where's Arthur-san?," He asked innocently. Well, he didn't know anything.

"Don't talk about him, he's kinda bitchy lately...," Alfred pouted.

"Eh, did you fight?"

"I don't even remembered what made him angry!," He protested while their feet reached the inner gate.

"Good morning, Jones-san...Braginsky-san...," Kiku bowed politely.

Beside him there are some quite high stacks of something weren't supposed to be brought to the school, like magazines and mangas. Alfred stared at the stacks and thank God he didn't bring any forbidden items today and the smaller man acted his role as discipline head, he waited in front of the gate and warned a few students, wrote their names down on his note book.

"Hey how many times, I told you to call me Alfred!"

"Umm...Ivan is okay with me too," Added the scarfed man.

"I'm honored but for this moment, calling you both with your family name is what makes me comfortable..."

"Okay if you say so...," Alfred stepped further, but he was stopped by Kiku's voice called his name.

"Before you stepped further, please fix your tie first...,"

"SHIT"

He grumbled and reluctantly fixed his tie, while he eyed Kiku and Ivan still talked. Looked like Kiku asked Ivan to released his scarf.

"I'm sorry, Kiku-san...only this scarf are forbidden to remove...," He smiled and Kiku nodded.

"_What was that...?" _

_

* * *

_In class he met Arthur for the first time since they talked in the alley yesterday. His eyebrow knitted and he walked towards his supposed to be lover who still talked with some random guys. He dropped his bag on his table and stared at him but Arthur didn't give a damn about him. It picked his anger and he slammed Arthur's table, made the random guys who chatted with him went.

"Hey, I called you billionth time, why didn't you answer my call?!"

"Oh, you still care?," He said in flat tone, his eyes were mocking him to the core.

"What does that mean?"

"The meaning is...I asked you whether if you still care and bother to care me?!," Arthur stood and faced the taller man.

"Of course...I'm..."

"Don't say that, even though you said that repeatedly about our relationship, have you asked yourself about my feeling...?"

"But you DID say yes!!"

"But does that means I love you?," Alfred went silent. "See...it always 'me, me and me' in your head, you never think somebody's feeling and you never listen!"

His silent went on, he couldn't deny what Arthur said. His world only centered at himself, he even often abandoned Arthur, his whereabout (until today), his words and many things. He even didn't considered his supposed to be lover feelings when he confessed to him back when they were graduated from middle school.

When Arthur decided to walked away from him, Alfred stopped his step with calling his name. Arthur turned and looked at those intense blue eyes. The bigger man still silent and seemed to tried to find a word to say.

"What..about us? Our relationship?," He asked in almost whispering voice.

Arthur went silent a while before he closed his eyes. Resolute his conclusion that he made the night before. "It's over Alfred, I found someone who will listen to what said and not so self center...thanks for the one year..."

With the end of his sentence, the school bell rang and all the student in their class went back to their seat after watched morning school drama, it was something they didn't see everyday. While they was busy gossiping and prepared for their first subject, Alfred still stood there refused to move. That was his first time to listened to his lover but why was it so hurtful?

Not that in one year they already done this and that, maybe nothing special, only holding hands and chaste kiss, nothing serious, they even never said 'I love you' to each other. But less Arthur knew, Alfred really seriously loved him.

"Hey Jones! Get back to your seat!!"

The teacher's voice made him back to reality. After apologizing he sat on his seat and opened his book and tried to listened to the math teacher. But he couldn't, his mind was so full of question.

"_Found someone? Ridiculous!! There's no one out there except me! Who ever they are...I'll ruin their relationship...if I can't have him, then no one will!!" _

He gripped his pencil so hard with his serious face while without him noticed, Arthur still followed him with his green eyes and he hated himself for the massive affection he has for Alfred. The look that on Alfred's face made Arthur a little bit worried. He tended to hurt himself or act fool if he has that face.

"_That idiot..."_

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** hohoho Alfred's time :) I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)


	7. Mr Casanova's big fault

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mr. Casanova's big fault**

He stepped lightly to the room where everyone was together. Not his best buddies but those people were the most interesting things for him except his daily flirting. While he hummed happily, he knocked the room which named 'The Student Council's Room'. The room for elite forces and he could be so proud because he was part of it and it made his flirting lists and lovers piled up, everyone just love him.

"_Bonjour_...," He couldn't wait any longer and opened the room abruptly. His thought of being welcomed with smile faded. His eyebrow knitted when he saw the gloomy aura, the one who welcomed him with smile is Ivan but he didn't count that because Ivan _always_ smiling.

"Good afternoon, Francis-san," Said the blond-silvery haired student.

"Afternoon, Ivan...what the hell is going on here?"

"Ummm...I don't know...they already like this when I came here..."

It was unusual seat structure and gesture Francis got. Usually, Arthur will sat on the left side of Alfred and himself will be on the right side, left Kiku who sat beside him and Ivan beside Arthur. But today was different. Francis eyes captured that Arthur being glued to the black haired man, and sat in Francis' seat while Alfred eyed both of them with slicing gaze and he knew Alfred too well to not spilled his anger at Kiku, somehow the larger man respected Kiku so well.

"It seems someone got trouble...," His mock resulted a deadly glare both from Alfred and Arthur.

"Take a seat Francis...we're gonna start our meeting..."

"Right...right...," He sat next to Ivan and mumbled to himself. "...Glad I'm not committed to anyone..."

Alfred slammed the desk made everyone jumped a bit from their chair. Alfred was hardly got anger, the thing that could made him angry was something involved 'his property' and in this matter was his relationship with Arthur or Arthur himself.

"I canceled the meeting!! You all can go home!!," He stomped outside and slammed the door. Left the rest of the members stared at the already closed door.

"What was that...?," Francis asked himself.

"That idiot...," He heard Arthur mumbled.

Looks like he needed to snatched some information tonight and he just knew how to get them...properly.

* * *

"Francis-san, when will we go out together again?," Asked a sweet voice, it was belongs to different girl he dated. He always has his schedule filled by date, date and date again.

"Aaah~ I still don't know my princess, I have another appointment...," He cupped the girl's chin and kissed her nose tip. "But today was great...thanks for your company...," He smiled and he could tell that the girl in front of her already melted. This was easy for him, it was on his blood, the sweet words, the wink, the attitude, everything you need to falter a girl were in him, a whole package.

He waved her goodbye when he heard a familiar voice that made him turned it was Arthur, "Haa~~h I wish I were you..."

"Why...was thaaaat?," He teased.

"Flirting here and there but none of your lover complained about your habit or full scheduled date...," Francis' childhood friend sighed.

"Non of my fault...I was born...this way...," He proud of himself.

"Forget what I said, I don't want to be an idiot like you...," Arthur turned to the left, to his own house, left Francis-who was his next door neighbor alone and rubbed his chin.

"_Well then...I will made you spilled all of your secret tonight..."_

_

* * *

_He looked his reflection on the mirror inside his room and he smiled, perfect. After checked his appearance, he turned his head to the left. His preparation to heard all gossip slash what happened between his childhood friend and his lover also, perfect.

"Well then I'm ready to go!!" He went outside his balcony and passed through another balcony which was belongs to Arthur. He knocked the window and he showed his flashy smile.

"What?!," Arthur opened the window with no interest on his voice. He didn't afraid to gave the knocker his bored face or voice. It was Francis he knew, the only person would showed up on his balcony.

"Wanna share stories to this old friend of yours?," He winked and pulled out his present to his childhood friend-a wine and a box of chocolate-and Arthur sighed.

"Come in..."

* * *

"...So that's what going on, those bloody git!!," Arthur slammed his glass wine to the carpet underneath them. They sat on the floor and now Arthur totally drunk-he never tolerated alcohol.

Francis who seemed intoxicated too just sighed and laughed at the foolishness of his childhood friend. "You really like him don't cha?"

"Stupid, I didn't say that!," He swatted his hand.

"The way you talked about him made me sure...," He approached his childhood friend who still swung his hands franticly.

"What's the proof?," He pouted, Francis love it when Arthur pouted.

"Do I need to tell you?," Arthur felt being challenged his brain already blocked. "I can kiss you without thinking of Alfred!!!"

"Prove it...," Francis smirked and closed the gap between them.

Arthur shocked and pushed Francis aside. He gasped, tried to found any word to say, but all the words disappeared and all he could say was, "GIT!!"

"I asked you to prove, then why you hesitated...?," Francis asked with his sly smile. Really, alcohol was really bad on them but on Francis side, he still have a bit of his soberness and after all, kissed with anyone was not a big deal to him.

"I'm not hesitated!!," Arthur burst and he leaned again to kissed his childhood friend. This time, Francis lost his words. It was something usual but maybe because they've known each other for ages it felt a bit...awkward if Arthur was the one who initiated.

At first the kiss was short but the wine that intoxicated both of them made the intensity raised. They even didn't think anything, everything was blank. Both of them kissed for filled the hole inside their heart.

Francis put his left hand behind Arthur's neck and leaned him to the floor, while his right hand was busy to release the smaller man's body from his shirt. Arthur moaned when Francis' lips moved to the crook of his neck and it made Francis bolder and Francis never knew his childhood friend's skin was so smooth. Of course he often saw Arthur's body but never touched, their last body contact was when they were at third grader or so, after that Arthur will smacked him mercilessly if he dared to touched him.

"You really take...a good care of your body...," He panted.

"Of course I am...what do you think my body is?," He pouted again.

"Well then, mind if I taste it a bit?," Francis winked. "But of course if you don't mind, I mean if you still think that Alfred is your lover then....I will back off..."

At the mention of Alfred's name, Arthur eyebrow knitted he stared at the man hovered above him, "No, I don't mind," He turned his gaze to other direction.

"Well then..._bon a petit_..."

* * *

Francis opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was not his ceiling, it was familiar ceiling but not his, also the bed it has different bed cover and size. His brain slowly called what happened, something has made him stranded on this familiar bed.

He jumped with eyes wide open, it was something he didn't dare to think about. It was his worst nightmare, he wanted somebody told him it was all mistake. Told him that he wasn't slept with his childhood friend!!

He looked at his childhood friend still slept peacefully, maybe it was his time to go before the other blond realized what happened and killed him straight when he woke up. He bit his nail anxiously, maybe he should moved all the evidence and acted like there's nothing happened last night.

Okay that was a good plan!! Where he should start? Ah, the wine bottle and glass. He must get rid of it. He grumbled inside his heart and cursed the wine. How he made himself involved and get drunk? He loved wine but this time he wished those indulgence disappeared.

When he tiptoed to get rid the first and biggest evidence, he heard the fabric shuffled. Seemed like Arthur rolled to other side and when he thought he was safe, a familiar voice made his soul jumped from his skin.

"Do you think I won't remember?"

"You...you already awake?," He asked him back.

"I already awaken before you woke up, also felt the panic moment then I can thought properly that I gave my first time to someone like you, peh...," He answered with cold tone.

"I'm...I'm sorry but it wasn't all my fault!! You said you don't mind!!," He almost cried.

Arthur sighed and covered his body with his blanket. He stared at Francis who already put the wine bottle down and started to dressed himself. "Let's...forget what happened last night...," He said with almost whispering tone.

"Eh?"

"I said forget it!!," He raised his voice, "Both of us were drunk...what happened between those times are nullified, nothing!," He continued.

"But.."

"No but, if I said so then do it...now go, I want to get ready for school today..."

Francis went silent, he really didn't understand his childhood friend's brain work. But with the nullified things didn't make Francis' heart calmed. He felt ridiculously guilty, he felt like he used Arthur.

"Is that because...you still think about Alfred?," He smiled softly at silenced Arthur. "I know it...you really like him..."

"Shut up, mind your own business...stop flirting and sleeping with strangers, find someone!" Arthur smiled cynically and it made Francis smiled back.

"You already know...when she gone...no one can filled her position..."

Arthur sighed, "You know, you have to move on..."

"Aww shut up, now...I'm thinking if I should tell what happened between us to everyone?"

"Wh...what!!?? I'll kill you if you dare!!!!," Arthur yelled.

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** Oooopppsss...sorry can't resist...it's for Fr x Uk fan out there LOL

I wanna write SMUT but my brain didn't allow me, beside I'm too shy...

enjoy :)


	8. Ice Cream and Friendship

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ice Cream and Friendship**

He sighed while walked to his class, he just started his first year on high school and attended the same school with his brother. This supposed to be a new day but his new day already spoiled by his brother's bad mood. When ever the oldest son in the family had the mood swing, he would be the victim.

After being bullied and ignored on their way to school at last he can felt a bit free. He didn't know whether this was about his brother's popularity or what, he always ended not being noticed by everybody, even by his next seat in school.

There's also advantaged being unnoticed since he didn't want to get involved to some ruckus like his brother. The bigger one always stuck his nose to other's business even though the said person didn't need help and yes it always brought trouble to his brother, no no no...that was fine but if the person mistaken him as his brother than THAT was trouble and it seemed, it always happened to him all this time and when he remembered that, how he hate their similarity on their face.

He let another sigh escaped his mouth again when he taken his seat. Everybody almost there and he smiled, at last he didn't have to 'wait' longer to be ignored because it must be a few minutes later the class would be started.

He was right not long after he prepared himself with his book and stationaries, the bell rang and everyone taken their seat. He looked at the seat next to him, it was empty like yesterday and the day before yesterday. He took the seat on the back near the window, so there would be only one person who would sit next to him. It wasn't empty seat he knew because the teacher always called their name in the first class and there was one person's name which always mentioned but the person himself never appeared.

"_I wonder...what he looks like..." _

The mysterious man has very unusual name for person. It wasn't a name he always thought, it was a nickname but he wondered why the teachers always mentioned the nickname. His thought stopped when he heard the door being opened harshly.

He almost shrieked when he saw the person who stood between the door frame, the teacher also startled. Everyone stared at the person confusedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!!," His tone made the teacher shivered.

"Tha...that's fine...umm...take your seat please...Cuba-san..."

LIE!!! He wanted to screamed his lung but he was too afraid even to breathed, especially when that person walked to the only empty seat, which was right next to him. He didn't even dare to turned his head.

"Oi!"

"HIIIII...ye...yeees...?," He was shaking and his voice seemed stuck inside his throat.

"You...what does Alfred DO here??!!!," The new guy stared at him with killing intent at him. He made a conclusion that he hated his brother for made a trouble to such terrified person.

"I'm...I'm not Alfred...."

"You lie!!," He insisted.

"No...no...he's in second grade...I mean...I'm his brother...I'm not him...," He almost fainted.

The tanned person analyzed him from head to toe then he smiled, tapped his back so hard and made him choked, he laughed so hard.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were him...," He kept patting his back.

"It's...it's okay...cough..._ano_...please stop I choked..."

"Ooops...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...well apparently Alfred's brother is a nice person," He beamed. "I'm glad to meet you, people called me Cuba...," He offered his hand.

"Ah...mm...thank you...I'm...I'm Matthew Williams, nice to meet you...," Matthew accepted his hand and shook it nervously.

"Williams, Cuba...we're in the middle of the class...can you please...calm down a bit?," It was not a command by the teacher but sounded more like plead.

"Shut up and mind your own business!!," Cuba yelled and made everyone gasp.

Matthew couldn't of any, his brain already drained and his body couldn't stop shaking. He worried about his safety for a year ahead if he sat next to this scary person, would he be save or doomed?

* * *

"Hey...today I meet my next seat friend...he's so scary...suddenly my brother looks better than that guy...," He talked to the unmoved polar bear doll he held. He named it Kumajirou, a doll from his father that given to him when he has his tenth birthday and until now it was something friend like to him. It _could_ speak but the recorder inside him already broke and Matthew has no intention to fixed it.

"_Who?," _That was the only sentence left from his doll.

"It's Matthew...geez...I'm too lazy to fixed you...," He took his food in a paper bag. He always ate alone in the school backyard, he has no friend-yet-, the only friend he has only Kumajirou.

When he enjoyed the sandwich he brought from home and once in a while talked to his doll, he felt his shoulder being tapped and he jumped a bit. He turned to saw who was the one who dared to bother his lunch time, but the appearance behind him made him wanted to faint instead.

"Yo, are you eating alone?"

"Cu...Cuba-san...umm...ye...yes I only..."

"Then I can sit here?," He cut and already sat before Matthew gave an answer.

They went in silent lunch, Matthew with his last piece of sandwich and Cuba already finished his meal box, then he reach another paper bag and took the content. It was ice cream, one big cup of ice cream.

Matthew stared at the ice cream, he couldn't remember when he ate ice cream for the last time. His brother always took his part too and left him nothing. He gulped resisted the want inside him.

"Do you want this?," Asked Cuba with friendly tone.

"E...eh...may I?"

"Sure...," He beamed and handed the ice cream, "Aah...I'm sorry I only brought one spoon...," he scratched his head. "But if you don't mind to exchange the spoon...then...," Matthew stared at the bigger man who seemed so nervous.

Matthew couldn't help but smile, "I...don't mind at all..."

Cuba smiled and handed him the spoon, Matthew opened the cup and found a paradise. It was vanilla ice cream, his favorite. Without any hesitation he spooned the ice cream and put it into his mouth.

"Wuaaahhh....this is so delicious!!," He squealed.

"Do you like it?," Cuba's face lightened.

"Yes...thank you so much...," He handed the ice cream and the spoon back to Cuba, to gave the tanned man to ate his own ice cream.

When Cuba ate his ice cream with happy face, it made Matthew thought why Cuba was here, ate ice cream with him. The question made his brain of his couldn't handle it anymore and without thinking twice he asked him.

"Cuba-san, you don't have a friend, do you?"

The said person blurted his ice cream and stared threateningly to Matthew. Suddenly Matthew wanted to kicked himself for asked those stupid question.

"Wha...I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...since I don't have any friend too, I...thought you're the same...," Surprisingly he managed to let his voice out even though his trembled body was hard to handle.

Cuba sighed, he threw his gaze to his one liter ice cream cup then when it seemed he found his answers in the cup, he turned his head back to Matthew.

"Yes...I don't have any friend..."

"Ah?"

"Everyone scared of my presence, I have foul mouth and intimidating posture...no one wants to be friend with a delinquent like me...," He gave satire laugh.

"Delinquent? So that's true? I heard from rumors..."

"Yeah, not that kind of high school delinquent though...maybe criminal suits me the best...," He paused. "Promise me you won't tell anybody about this?"

Matthew nodded, whatever he might spoke, he couldn't deny that maybe this Cuba-san might be his first friend in his high school life.

"I sold may illegal things...I mean my parents and it passed to me...it is true that our family only like subordinate to larger family but that's our job...," He paused. "Ah...and the reason I was absent for a few days was because...our boss stabbed me at my stomach...thankfully I still alive," He smiled.

"What? Why did he do that?," Matthew knitted his eyebrow.

"Actually I did something wrong, and he wasn't pleased at all...yeah...something like that," He laughed a bit then paused. "Actually I should be proud because our boss punished me with his hands...usually for roach like me he command someone to do the punishment..."

"He's a meanie..."

"Hehehe...that was fine...well then...I don't know why I told you this personal things, but I feel a bit ease...," He chuckled.

"I won't...I won't tell anybody...and won't blame you though...," Matthew said and made Cuba turned his head back to the blond. "It's not like...we are all clean, you only live your life for the sake of living..."

Matthew suddenly felt guilty because he judged Cuba before he knew him, who knows Cuba was so friendly towards him and the most important was he trusted Matthew even though they were only met a while ago.

Cuba smiled so wide and trashed Matthew's hair, it made the blond wanted to protested but he stopped when he heard him said, "You know, you are BETTER than your brother"

"Th...thank you..."

"Um...if you don't mind...do you want to be friend with me?," He asked while his right hand scratched his nose.

"Ummm...I don't mind at all...," He paused then looked at the man who still smiled in front of him, "...and...do you mind if I asked your real name?"

Cuba seemed startled a while and it made Matthew a little nervous, he won't punched him because he asked that question, right?

"I'm...I'm sorry...it's okay if you don't want to tell me...," He corrected himself.

"No it's fine, I'm just a bit surprised that there's someone asked my real name, the truth is...only my parents and my boss called me with that name..."

"Eh...?"

"Listen carefully, I won't repeat it twice since I kinda embarrassed...," Matthew nodded and listened to him intently. "My name is...Pablo Velazquez!"

Matthew smiled and it made Cuba stared at him with killing gaze. "Pablo...it's a cute name...," Matthew said and it made Cuba calmed down.

"Th...thanks..."

"Umm...mind if I called you with those name?"

"You can't call me that!!," Cuba burst and when he saw Matthew scared face he put down his voice, "Well...it's okay once in a while if we're alone..."

Matthew smiled again and took the forgotten ice cream cup, "All right then...Pablo!"

"....!!"

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** ...and I failed at naming Cuba because that name stuck in my heaaaadd *runs*

thanks and enjoy :)


	9. that's why I love you

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change and the story might not as light as it seems...sorry...

* * *

**Chapter 9: That's why I love you**

_He walked side to side with his brother, while his mom held his hand tight and his father held his brother's hand, they chatted something he couldn't understand, something about business he care so less. He didn't want to follow his parents greedy life, he already decided what to do when he was adult, he'll became a police and made everyone safe._

_They stopped in front of a big door and his father knocked on the door to acknowledged the people inside the house that they actually came. The didn't want to wait any longer while the cloud already hung above their head, it seems today will rained so hard. After wait a while, a brown haired servant opened the door and let them in._

_It was huge house he could remembered, with many stuffs not so familiar with him, like the owner of that house lived in fantasy land . His eyes explored and they catch someone, maybe about his age between the huge egg shaped antiques, that someone just run away when he spotted him._

_He pulled his mom's hand and asked about the child and as if she forgot she still had him on her right hand, she turned her heels to the servant. Talked about the children care or something he familiar with when his and his brother parents was busy with their only heaven's knows what business._

_Now it's not their parents who held their hand but the servant, he would bring them to the a place he didn't know, they kept followed the servant until he stopped to a room, again with big door. He knocked and the door being opened by a miniature of the servant, brown haired and seemed so clumsy boy._

"_Wha...what happened father?"_

"_Mr. Jones and Mrs. Williams already arrived, they also brought their children, serves them right, Toris..." _

"_Yes...father..." _

_When they already inside the room, the bigger servant left. The door already closed and he scanned the room. There were another three kids besides the Toris who opened the door-and now he disappeared without said any words to them. Being so not familiar with the room, his brother tightened his hands to his right hand and he sighed, his little brother so coward to all things._

"_That's fine Matthew, there's nothing here can harmed us!" _

"_But..." _

"_Your brother is right, aru...," Suddenly one of the strangers child opened his mouth and walked towards them. He has jet black hair and friendly eyes, he also the oldest from the rest of them._

"_Um...who are you?" He asked._

"_My mom is also inside with your parents, I was kept here because the owner's boy being grumpy...I should be inside the meeting room, aru" _

_He looked behind the black haired boy, there's a pale chubby blond-silvery haired boy who looked so irritated and threw intimidating gaze with his brilliant amethyst eyes when the black haired boy talked to them._

"_I...see...," His eyes diverted to another blond in this room nothing was so special about him, but he recognized that the blond who now stared back at him was the one who eyed him when he arrived and besides that, he also found something ridiculous about the other blond._

"_What do you looking at? Is there something funny?," The blond's asked him with his challenging tone._

_It was so irked him, he let go Matthew's hand and walked towards the boy who played his huge puzzle back. No one ever talked like that to him and why he must made any exception to this brat?_

"_Your eyebrows funny!," He answered with his mocking voice._

"_If you have time to comment about my eyebrows, why don't you learn to not pissed on your bed?," He smiled his cynical smile._

"_How dare you, you don't even know me, for your information I'm not pissing my bed anymore, but Matthew does!!"_

"_Bro...brother...why did you say that?," Matthew almost faint because of embarrassment._

"_I don't care! Now get lost from my sight, you limey, I'm busy!" _

_He clenched his fist and kicked the huge puzzle that the blond played. He laughed so hard and everyone went silent before the chubby boy started to cried and the black haired boy started to calmed him down._

"_YOU BASTARD, you made the puzzle messed up!!," The blond stood and grabbed his collar._

"_Serves you right!," Alfred smiled._

"_It's not me who arranged this puzzle until half done, it was Ivan, now you made him has to repeated all from the start!!" _

"_I...I...I didn't know that!" _

_Desperate because he couldn't make the chubby boy stopped his cry, the black haired boy turned to him and put his hands on his hips. He looked very angry at him and didn't want to heard any explanation from him._

"_YOU, who ever you are, apologize to him now! Don't act like a boss here and stop being stingy, aru!" _

_He couldn't spilled any words and walked towards the cried chubby boy. He fiddled his fingers and pouted a bit, "I...I'm sorry..." _

"_I hate you!!," The blond-silvery haired boy said between his cried._

"_Now...now...don't be like that, he already apologized...you have to learn to forgive, aru...," Said the black haired boy._

"_But...Yao-Yao...," He talked in his weird accent._

"_Come, Vanya you can do it, aru...," He smiled._

"_Fine," He pouted, "I will forgive you if you finished the puzzle by the morning!" _

"_WHAT?!" _

_The chubby boy turned his heels and didn't want to faced him for the second time, while the black haired boy just smiled sheepishly to him and rustled his hair, "Take your punishment, boy"_

_He stood dumbfoundedly while he heard snickered behind him, that eyebrows laughed at his misfortune! He wanted to punched him so badly but it will brought another chaos than he already made._

"_Tea anyone?," Asked Toris who popped out of nowhere and didn't aware about things but when he saw the room in complete mess, he started to panicked, "Eh? What happened???!!!" _

_

* * *

It seemed their parents meeting continued until the next days because none of them walked towards the 'children care' room. Well most of them are used to being ignored by their busy parents so they didn't even care whether their parents here or not._

_But here in 'children care' room, he still tried his best on the huge puzzle. There was only a little bit pieces he managed to attached but he felt clueless about the hundreds other. This brain game was never being friendly to him, well any brain games were his enemy but this time he felt he wanted to cry._

_He looked at his surroundings everyone has fallen to their slumber, even that cry baby fat boy and the brat eyebrows. He was left alone with the game he already became sick of it while the rain poured so hard outside and it was so cold. He really really wanted to burst in tears but hell, he was so full of pride within his 6 years old body, he won't cried like that fat boy._

_But how hard he tried, his eyes became blur and his hands are shaken. He started a small sob and another another one came out. He wanted to sleep too but he couldn't stop to arranged this damned puzzle._

"_It was all his fault...it was all his fault...damn eyebrows," He kept muttering the sentence between his small sobs. He stunned a while when he felt fabric fell on his shoulder. It was a blanket, so warm and comfortable and someone was sat next to him. He looked to his left and there he found that damn eyebrows stared at the puzzle so seriously._

"_What?," He asked in his annoyed voice._

"_Wasn't that...you already slept?" _

"_I was woken because your pathetic sob! Now I can't go back to sleep!!," He pouted. "So I better filled my time and do this puzzle!!" _

"_Eh...you want to help me?" _

"_It...It's not like that, you idiot!! before you came and destroyed it, I wanted to finished it!" _

_He kept his gaze to the eyebrows boy beside him who still pouted. Slowly he smiled and get his attention back to the puzzle. Honest or not, he found that the eyebrows boy was so cute in his own way._

"_Not like that, you idiot!!," He slapped his hand when he matched the wrong piece._

_Now he wouldn't complained if the eyebrows boy scolded him or said that he was idiot. He didn't want to sent his new companion back and left him alone, not anymore and he made his promise to the eyebrows in silent for the first time, no one knew only him and the God._

_

* * *

_He opened his eyes and found tears on his eyes, he wiped it and walked towards the bathroom. Washed his face and stared his reflection on the mirror.

"_Now, look who already spoiled the promise he made? It was the man inside the mirror, it was him and now he, once again left alone and let his companion slipped from his hands..."_

After the puzzle incident, he lost contact to the eyebrows boy. He even didn't know his name what he could remembered was the incident and the already finished puzzle. Both of them fell a sleep and when he woken up, he and Matthew already sat inside their family car, in a way back to their home.

* * *

_Years passed and he just finished his last year of middle school, he was so happy so he decided to walked home by his feet and told the driver to went home first. It was long walk though but he didn't mind until he passed another middle school who also held their graduation ceremony. He peeked a bit of the joyous aura of the school and he spotted someone familiar, no...something familiar._

_With all confidence he had in his guts, he walked with no fear to that someone. He didn't even care that he had the different uniform and everyone just stared at him in weird gaze not excluded him. He put his hands on his hips and smiled his best bright smile, he was so lucky that day._

"_You're gonna be my lover and I won't take no as an answer!!" _

_

* * *

_It didn't matter to him that the eyebrows didn't even remembered him at all until now, as long as he was with him it was his greatest pleasure. But now he no longer beside him and decided to avoided him. Maybe he was wrong in so many different ways but defended something or somebody that once belonged to him was his best way to get them back.

He dropped his wet towel on the floor and get ready for the school. The dream and the cold already made his mind back to get Arthur back to him. He took his bag and glasses and closed the door behind him.

"_The warmness of the blanket you gave and your companionship that night maybe were something that attracted me to you...but let it be past and for now I will get you back to my arms!"_

**~to be continued~ **

**

* * *

A/N: **so...so... many italic...e...enjoy?? o_0 his past already told, wonder what he gonna do when he find out about Arthur and Francis

ugh his possessiveness so OOC, I'm...I'm sorry *brick'd*

EDIT: urgh kept forget the "-aru" things...sorry


	10. secrets: haunted dream and scarf

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change, every chara related to another, and not so light as it seems

* * *

**Chapter 10: Secrets: Haunted Dream and Scarf**

_He ran like there's no tomorrow, he won't met tomorrow if he didn't run all his strength to the end. He wanted to escaped from the persons who chased him. His small feet said he should gave up but his brain said no. After what he saw in his own house, he knew he needed to rescued himself, for his mama and his papa, he couldn't die here._

_He could hear all the footsteps get closer and closer to him. He looked around to found somewhere to hid and he found a bush to hid his body, that bush was his last save place, if they found him then his fate would be the same like his parents. He held his breath as he felt some of them stood next to his bush._

_One minute, two minute at last he knew they were gone from near his bush, he let his relieved sighs escaped from his mouth and his heart calmed a bit but it was before he felt something sharp choked him at his neck, and made him hard to breathed._

"_Found ya, little brat...," He couldn't see who was it but he recognized the voice._

"_W...wh..." _

"_What's the matter young master? Feel hard to speak?," As those person talked he also could feel warm liquid trickled from his neck to his clothes. "I'll end your live with this piano string, to make you feel slow and painful death"_

"_N...n...o" _

"_Yes...instead I helped the government to demolish this nation threat...or should I take over your family...?" _

_Those person kept talking but there were nothing coherent anymore to his ears. He almost lost his consciousness and his head. The piano string unbelievably sharp, that person must be took his time to sharpened it for this killing intent. His tears fell down to the ground, he didn't know anything, he didn't know what those person talked about, all he knew was he found his parents died with blood splattered around them and he just wanted to live._

"_Why? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"_

_

* * *

_He snapped his eyes open and he found himself on his own bed, sweating like he just done some exercise. He controlled his breath and put his hands to his own neck, still there, the piano string mark still rest comfortably on his neck, a reason why he never let anybody saw his neck and warped it with his scarf no matter what season, only a few people knew it though. He couldn't recall how he could be saved, all he knew was there's a loud gun voice and he was awaken in hospital.

The dream haunted him and never let him go, he often screamed for help but sometimes he just awaken like this, panting and sweating, not screamed any words. His hand reached a glass that settled next to his bed, but it was empty and it applied to the jar. He sighed and decided to took the jar to the kitchen to filled it.

He stopped his feet when he heard someone talked on the phone, it was unmistakably his servant he had from his childhood, it was Toris' voice. He peeked from a small gap Toris forgot to close on his door, from his spot he could heard and saw him chuckled.

"...I don't know Feliks...I feel bad about him..."

Feliks? His best friend or his lover he didn't know, but his instinct said that both of them talked about him on the phone, this late. It must be something he must not know.

"I want to live with you but I can't leave Ivan-san alone..."

He widened his amethyst eyes, it was something he never heard from Toris. As the brunette kept talking, he tightened his grip on the jar he brought, suddenly forgot his own thirst. He pushed the door open and made Toris shocked and hung up his phone.

"I...Ivan-san...wha...what do you need?"

"I...want to go to the kitchen to fill this jar...," He smiled and raised his hand, the one with the jar.

"Ah, I'm sorry I forgot to fill it...let...let me..."

Ivan eyed his servant and slammed the jar to Toris' head and made the brunette fell in front of his bare feet. He made the smaller man faced him with his toes and smiled. "Bad...bad Toris, said something about leaving me?"

"I...it was...," Now blood started to flow to his face, Ivan have no mercy on his hands if he wanted to punished him.

"It was what?," Now he bent on his knees to faced him eye to eye and made his hand as support so Toris won't fainted soon, "I misheard?," Still have smile on his face he once again stood and kick his servant on his stomach, "Do you think I'm stupid Toris?!"

"A..ah, I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Ivan-san...," He plead but the kick on his stomach just continued and he cursed his carelessness, Ivan shouldn't hear what he talked to Toris, he should talked to him in school, at last Ivan won't bother him at school.

Ivan stopped and controlled his breath, he felt sudden burn on his neck, "You want to leave me so you can betrayed me just like your father did?," He left his smile and stared at his servant who looked very shock.

"You...you knew?"

Ivan laughed hard and it made Toris more afraid. His master didn't get any better since that incident and lots of therapy, instead he got bipolar syndrome, something he didn't have before. Made him unpredictable and violent.

"Of course I knew Toris, dear...," He smiled and once again their eyes met, Toris could see the wilderness inside his eyes, eyes that usually so calm except in occasion like this. "Do you think I can't recognized your father's voice when he gave me this scar, hmm?"

Toris looked at the scar Ivan pointed, old scar he already knew and the reason why he couldn't leave his master, he felt responsible for what his father done to Ivan, to his family.

"I...I'm sorry"

Ivan eyes flickered and once again he raised his hand with the jar, "Sorry? What for? For what your father done or sorry for you want to leave me?"

"Everything, I'm sorry for everything!!!," Toris didn't know why his tears started to flow. Is that because he felt so hurt or because his empathy to his master. "I'm so...sorry....Ivan-san..."

Ivan stopped and let go the jar until it scattered on the floor. He started to murmured to himself and covered his own face with his palm. He fell on his knees and the mumbling reached Toris ears.

"Should not...do this...hates me...what...I've done..."

It was incoherent words Ivan had and Toris brought him to his arms. Patted his back to calmed him. Ivan was older from him but he was the one who calmed him. Ivan was a fragile, wrong handling could made him broken apart, and Toris tried not to be the one who broke him, his father was enough.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...," Ivan repeatedly said that in his cry.

"It's okay...it's okay now Ivan-san...," He kissed Ivan's forehead and felt the bigger man tensed bosy relaxed and fell a sleep on his arm.

* * *

Once again he opened his eyes and found morning already welcomed him. He stepped silently to his locker and took his uniform. Toris might be angry or not felt too well after his abusing last night but when his hands reached his beige colored scarf, he heard knock on his door.

"Come in..."

"Ah, Ivan-san you already awake?," Toris, with band-aid on his head smiled warmly to him and it made Ivan even feel guilty.

"Good morning Toris...," He smiled and tried his best to act normally, something that Toris done too. Something he always done after he abused him severly.

"I've prepared your breakfast..."

"You're... not leaving?," Ivan cut Toris' sentence and the said person just smiled.

"As long as you need me, I will be here and if you already bored with me say it, then I'll leave so I won't bother you..."

"That's..."

"It's okay Ivan-san...I meant it...now please have your breakfast before we get late...," He pushed a cart inside Ivan's room.

"Thank you...Toris...," He smiled his sincere smile and it made Toris stunned a while before replied him with his smile.

"Your welcome, Sir..."

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** Wh...why I wrote fanfic instead of my internship papers T.T!!!! ORZ

geez I'm flashback whore, this chapter revealed why Ivan never leave his scarf and a bit his past, but what makes his family a threat? And I somehow like Toris' sentence about 'need me I'll stay, bored with me then tell me so I'll leave' LOL

a bit of Russia x Liet, ugh can't help it I love them too D=

e...enjoy...? (hides and tried to write some papers)


	11. sharing

**HetaSchool**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning:** Yaoi so if this not on your menu, please step back :)

**Summary:** AU...is inspired by a doujin when they act not like nation-tan but as high school student, and some of them are members of the student council. Overall this is the story where love grows and maybe later the rating will change and not too light as it seems

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sharing **

Kiku knew there was something wrong with those two. No, it was not Alfred and Arthur, Kiku already read the doomed atmosphere between those two but this was about Artur and Francis. Both of them came with Arthur's car this morning and the whole school knew that even though they were childhood friends, their relationship was like water and oil, they won't get along forever and NO WAY the British wanted to be in one car with Francis but this morning they came together in the same car, surely there was something.

Sometimes he felt lucky that he become the discipline prefect, not only he could scolded many students and reduce their points, he could see something rare like this. He smiled when both of them stood in front of him and said good morning.

"Both of you incredibly come too morning...," Kiku stated the one of the weirdness of those two.

"Why Kiku-chan, we can't come in the morning?," Asked Francis with his bubbly personalities.

"No...it's not..."

"Well, naughty boys should change into good one sometimes, right?," Francis winked and Kiku sighed.

Kiku inspected their uniform and let Francis went first after 5 points reducing because his untidy tie. Now the black haired one stared Arthur with demanding eyes.

"What?," Asked Arthur, definitely understood the gaze from the man in front of him.

"No...just...it's weird..."

"What weird?"

"You and Bonnefoy-san...," Even though he usually quiet, but when something tickled his interest, he will hunted them until he got answer.

Arthur sighed and scratched his head, "Damn it, I should've asked him to used his own car!!!" He frowned and stared back at Kiku who still demanded his answer.

"And both of you smell like wine...," Kiku added and it made Arthur more depressed and blush showed on his face. "...Is there something?"

"Kiku...listen...," Arthur put his hands on Kiku's shoulder. "Promise me you won't tell what I'm gonna tell you ESPECIALLY to Alfred..."

Kiku nodded and Arthur analyzed their surroundings, he was so afraid Alfred will popped out of nowhere and sliced him and Francis to bit and fed his dogs with their meat. He got his attention back to the smaller man in front of him and started to whispered.

"Me...I mean...we....slept together..."

Kiku blinked, processed Arthur words into his brain. He was smart and no one doubt about that, but for this kind of things, he was a bit slow.

"Sleep? _Ano_...on the same bed?," He asked innocently.

Arthur's blush gotten darker, and he squeezed Kiku's shoulder in embarrassment. He tried to explained but it seems Kiku's interpretation was different than his. Arthur gulped and took a deep breath.

"I mean...we...had sex..."

After a few seconds Kiku let loud gasp escaped his mouth and he covered his mouth with both of his hands. A shade of pink decorated his face and he went speechless.

"That's why I don't want Alfred knows about this...listen Kiku, I trust you I know you won't tell anybody...the one I'm most afraid to tell is Francis, if that git dare to spilled all this secret then I'll make sure his body will be found floating in the river!!"

"I...I don't know...whether to say congratulation or sad...," Kiku still couldn't get over his shock, he chose not to met Arthur in the eye because besides the shock, he got other feelings inside his heart, looked at him in the eye only made the 'feeling' even worst.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT CONGRATULATION!!," He yelled. "That was my first time, How dare that bastard...," Then he mumbled.

"Eh?"

"No....nothing, hahahahaha...," He took his bag and bid Kiku goodbye and he entered the second gate.

He stared at Arthur's back until he disappeared and closed his eyes a while. He felt that his heart full, how come it changed into something like this? He couldn't deny that inside his heart he adored the student council's vice president but he couldn't do anything since he knew without Arthur told him that his feeling would never return.

He let go when Arthur chose to be with Alfred...

But this time...he just...all his feeling mixed together. How come Francis slept with his already buried love? When he knew that Francis had no feeling towards Arthur and vice versa. All this news made him wanted to cry.

"Are you okay?," A voice made him back to reality.

A wavy haired brunette stood before him and waited to be inspected. Kiku inhaled and erased the tears that almost fell from his eyes. He walked towards the brunette tried to smile.

"Good morning, please put your bag in this tray, I will inspected it..."

* * *

Kiku sighed for millionth times this day. Maybe this day was his worst day of his life. After gotten some 'slept together with Francis' confession from Arthur, he let his emotions ruled over him when he faced the wavy haired brunette, who was his own classmate.

It was something usual from him that he would NEVER wore anything tidy and usually Kiku will just reduced his points from his book, but today he found that his classmate who he never spoke with unless on inspection table were incredibly annoying and it ended with him yelled at his classmate, something that was so harsh slipped from his mouth without his second thought and he didn't said sorry because of that. He exhaled again.

"...ku...Kiku...," He turned to the voice.

"Fe...Feliciano-san?"

"What happened, it's not like usual Kiku...," He loomed over his best friend's desk.

"Nothing..."

"Really?"

"Yes...I'm just lack of sleep...," He lied.

"Well, let's eat together!! it's already lunch time! Eat something will make you energized again!!," He pulled rather big sized bento.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano-san...I...I need my time alone..."

"Ve~ you're not eating with us?," He showed his disappointed face.

"I'm sorry...I don't to spoiled your lunch with my mood..."

"If you said so...if you changed your mind, we eat at the school roof okay..."

"Umm...," He nodded and watched his best friends get out of the class.

He sighed again and took his own bento. Bento that somehow his Aniki made after he got back from work with some troubled face and he assumed that his brother hadn't sleep a second. He couldn't ask more of details he was afraid to bother his Aniki.

Kiku stepped to the school backyard, an area that somehow lack of habitant in lunch time. He had his own spot, when he wanted to ate alone or just thought of many things, those place was his escapades.

Just when he reached his place, he saw a white cat stared at him and he stared the cute creature back. The cat mewed and Kiku went closer to got a better look at the cat.

"Hey...are you alone?," He was answered with a mew.

Kiku couldn't help but smile. He loved cute things and cat is on his top lists. He raised his bento and his smile went wider.

"Are you hungry, I have bento, I can share with you...," But when he got any closer, the cat jumped and left him. "Wa...wait...neko-san!!"

He didn't know why but he ended to chased the white cat. He didn't want to lose the cat, at last when he didn't want human companionship, a little cute creature made him a bit ease and the important thing was, it never talked back to him, so he felt he could tell anything to the animals.

Kiku stopped behind the bushes, when he spotted the cat stopped. But the white cat wasn't alone, there were so many cats and someone talked to the white cat in different language Kiku couldn't tell. He dared himself to get closer and found a bench being seated of cats and a person Kiku knew, he was his messy classmate. The one that he scolded this morning.

"Who is there?," Asked the wavy brunette hair.

Automatically Kiku hid himself behind the bushes. After a few seconds, he thought it was silly and he decided to showed himself.

"I'm Honda...I followed your cat and...it seems he's hungry...if you don't mind...I have bento to share with your cats..."

"Umm...," He patted the spot beside him on the bench. Signaled Kiku to sat beside him.

After he spared more than half of his own bento to the cats, he prepared to ate with his content face that he still had a little of it, the cats were too many. "_Itadakimasu..._"

A gurgled heard just before he put the meal into his mouth. Kiku couldn't help but turned his head. His classmate looked back at him and swayed his hands, a signal that Kiku didn't have to bother him but when he tried to put the meal into his mouth for the second times, another gurgled heard.

"Se...seriously, don't mind me....I'm...I'm okay...," Like Kiku would believe that.

"If...if you don't mind to share..."

"No...I'm okay," But another gurgle made the statement less convincing.

"I'm...I'm insisting, take the share as my apologize for what I said to you this morning...I feel really bad about it..."

At last the man beside him took the chopstick and started to ate what's left in Kiku's bento, they exchanged the chopstick while the brunette admired the octopus shaped sausages until the box of bento emptied.

"Thanks for the food...," Said both of them together.

While Kiku wrapped his bento box back with napkin, the person beside him just looked at him before decided to talk.

"I'm sorry...this morning I made you angry..."

"What did you said? I should be the one who apologized"

"No...I did that on purpose..."

"Purpose?," He diverted his attention from the bento box to his classmate.

"Umm...scowl," He raised his index finger and poke at Kiku's brow. When Kiku about to snapped to his classmate act, he heard him talked, "It didn't fit you..."

"_Ah, this person realized that_...," Kiku held his brow that being poked at and he looked down, he didn't dare to met his classmate's eyes. Something he always did when he felt embarrassed of his own act.

"Did...did you try to...cheer me?"

"Somehow...," He stood, "Let go of your anger, made you at ease, right?," The brunette smiled and with the smile, the bell also rang.

Kiku smiled back at him, "Thank you...Karpusi-san"

"No problem..."

* * *

Afternoon class was math, one of Kiku's favorite subject but somehow he couldn't concentrate. Not because his mood, it was fixed after the lunch even though he hadn't get his heart broke mended yet, but it was his stomach that couldn't stop gurgled. Not only him, it seems his classmate's also had the same problem, but the difference was, Kiku tried to concentrate while the other just snored all the way. Kiku felt ashamed but he couldn't do anything especially his friends started to talked about the stomach choir.

"_Gyaaah...please bell, ring soon!!" _

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N: **Heracles...I just like him...e-enjoy?


End file.
